


oh, william

by fuckingkinney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he actually had a heart, it would have lurched. It would have made him feel sorry for what it was that he was doing, what he'd done. But instead he kept his composure, watched the other man for a moment too long before finally moving again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, william

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble i wrote on tumblr, idk

Plucking out the book he needed from the dozens lined up neatly infront of him, Hannibal hums a tune of pleasure as he flicks it open the page he 'needs'. Not that he even needs the book in the first place, only said so to continue on Will's belief into thinking that he may have a mental problem.

Not that he truly does - Hannibal knows what's wrong with him, has for some time. It's just far more-- interesting this way. See how winded he can keep the mongoose before he snaps, lashes out like the snake that he himself is, because he has it somewhere in there. Deep, deep inside, just screaming and begging to be let out. 

Hannibal knows he's the right person for it, so long as he does it slowly, carefully. He has all the time in the world and no intention of ticking the clock faster than need-be. 

Because, he knows, once it happens, it'll be like something he's never experienced before and with the amount that he was endured within his years? That's something that needed to be savoured, taken apart piece by piece and admired for everyone and everything to see. 

Humming low, eyes roaming the page he'd switched to blindly, it was only then did Hannibal turn on the heel of his shoes and turned back to Will.

Only to stop in his tracks at the sight infront of him and he paused at the thought that skipped through his mind. If he actually had a heart, it would have lurched. It would have made him feel sorry for what it was that he was doing, what he'd done. But instead he kept his composure, watched the other man for a moment too long before finally moving again.

"Oh, William." He sighed as he walked over, strides wide and calm as he made his way towards the sleeping figure on his couch.

Even like this, he could see his mind going into overload; skin sweating, eyes twitching and moving behind their lids, curls stuck to his forehead. And Hannibal wanted to pity him, wanted to make it all go away and worsen it at the same time.

It was conflicting, what to do. What was better.. But he knew what he could get William to do, how easily he could bend him to his whim once he got him into the right position.

If that just meant he had to wait this out, constantly be there. Be his anchor until William realized what he was capable of, then Hannibal would. Would make William realize it subconsciously at first, because that was the only way he'd really understand it until it was all too late.

"Oh, William." He sighed for a second time, voice lower and book discarded to the side as he perched himself onto the edge of the couch, barely resting on it.

His lips thinned into a line, hand moving to trace across dark, curled hair barely. It hovered for a moment before pushing them from William's wet forehead, resisting the urge to sigh for a third time in a row. It was just inevitable with William, though. He would be so-- So perfect, for so many things and yet, somehow, he didn't realize it.

"One day." He spoke, not completely sure if he was soothing himself or the sleeping man below him as his fingers curled into thick hair momentarily. "One day, you and I.. We'll do great things."

His lips barely quipped into a smile as William seemed to move into the hand pressed against his forehead, wiping the sweat off on the plaid shirt that was already starting to dampen anyway.

Hannibal ignored how he lingered for a moment too long before finally taking to his feet again, barely giving William a final glance before leaving him with his endless mind and the nightmares that were sure to plague him.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be great as i'm trying to write more hannibal fanfiction and   
> yeah


End file.
